Waking up with You
by Greyshield
Summary: Sometimes, Chizuru gets really tired when she stays at Ryu's house too late...
1. Holding You

Yoshida Chizuru could not have been more oblivious, more unsuspecting; more thick-headed than she was towards the affections of her best friend, Sanada Ryu.

Ryu could not have loved her more.

A thousand times in his mind he saved her life; made her smile. Every night when he slept she was beside him, in his mind; every morning when he woke - oh, how he hated waking - she was not. He needed Chizuru like he needed water; needed to breathe. It was instinct, to be with her. Nothing in a thousand years could ever convince him otherwise.

So that's why, when she came to his house to play games, even if he was tired, he didn't ask her to leave. If she beat on him or insulted him, he cherished it like endearments, for he knew that he could cause her as much pain with his superior strength. Nothing would ever sway him.

Then, there was the time when he told her. She didn't love him back. He didn't expect her to, no; but he hoped she would. He knew that it would never happen.

That's why he had to cherish moments like this:

He lay on his bed, propped up on one elbow, with Chizuru seated on the edge of the matress. they faced the screen; she was playing, but Ryu had gotten bored after a while. It was close to midnight, and his father was taking a solitary vacation to mourn his wife on their anniversary. His brother was off somewhere far away with his woman...the one who had crushed Chizu's heart, leaving the two of them alone in the eerily quiet house.

It was not unusual for Chizu not to go home. The Yoshida residence could be a bit haphazard, at times, much like his best friend. She had fallen asleep on his floor many times; even stolen his bed. They were getting a bit old for it, but it still happened once every few months. She'd wake up and beg him to make her ramen or something, before taking off like the fast-paced young woman that she was.

Ryu was facing the screen, but his eyes were fixed on her back; on her shoulders. She was strong, for a girl, but Ryu was stronger, and he saw the femininity in her appearance like none of the other boys did. Ryu was the only one who could tame this beast of a girl, he knew.

Long moments passed. Finally, Chizu Xed out of her game, turning off the monitor with a few deft and practiced manipulations of the controls. However, instead of rising, stretching, and heading for the door with a casual wave, as was their customary parting, she sighed sleepily and dropped sideways onto Ryu's bed, her head on the pillow. Her eyes were shut in near sleep. She turned onto her side and struggled to open them.

"Too bright, Ryu..." she murmured.

He reached over and turned off the lamp. He was silent, and he stayed very still.

"I'm just going to stay...for a little while, is all..."

That's what she always said before she fell asleep on his floor, or on his bed...

"Yes, Chizuru. Just a little while."

"20 minutes, because you always beat me..." She leaned so that her bare shoulder brushed against him; it was cold.

Ryu shifted into a more comfortable position, and took the liberty of pulling the covers over both of them. He wrapped his arm around her. Was this considered taking advantage?

"Ryu, you dirty bastard..." she murmured, giving his hand a small squeeze. She burrowed deeper into the covers; closer to his warmth, until her mind had entirely given itself over to sleep.

In the blue-black darkness of night, Ryu also closed his eyes.

"Chizuru, you beguiling temptress..."

The soft fingers of Dawn peered into the room through the cutains, intruding upon the slumber of the couple that was not a couple. He awoke, a warmth in his arms, and thought himself dreaming. As her eyes fluttered open, he pretended to be sleeping still. The shock that took her initially was permeated by the heat of his body which had become her own. Embracing in slumber, they lay now face to face and closely entangled.

"I can't say I regret it," she voiced so softly, that only he would hear.

"I Love you, Chizuru," he answered, in a voice that trailed after the wind.


	2. Acting

She was determined to outrun him, as she had once been determined to outrun Yano when they were rivals. Still, he ran easily by her side as she ever increased her speed.

"Give up, won't you?" Ryu challenged, competetively. She could tell he was having fun.

"Not over my dead body!" She countered, pride getting the best of her.

He simply shrugged and effortlessly kept her pace. It was so annoying!

Then, an idea hit her. Chizuru wasn't one to cheat, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She knew Ryu would do anything for her. She slowed her pace, and tried to look weak.

"Hey, Ryu...I don't...feel...so good..." She reeled and swooned convincingly, a glazed look in her eyes. Much to her surprise, she was caught by his steady hands, and righted once again, a supporting arm around her.

"Chizuru, are you alright? Can you stand?" His voice was only slightly toned, but, close as they were, she could tell that he was expressing the utmost concern.

"I think...you ought...to go and get...Pin...or...someone...just...let me rest..." Her voice trailed off as she breathed exaggeratedly. She dry heaved a couple of times, just for good measure. Ryu's defenses were quickly crashing down.

The plan was to get Ryu to desert, so she could finish before him. It was childish, she knew, but it would work. At least, it would have, if Ryu wasn't Ryu.

Unfazed, he effortlessly picked her up, bridal style and cradled her head against his shoulder. With that, he calmly began the trek back to the school. Stupid Idiot Ryu.

Enraged, Chizu beat his chest and struggled until he dropped her, fuming, onto the ground.

"Stupid Ryu! You even fall for it and all my acting is for nothing!"

There was a sort of unprecedented moment of tense, unpredictable silence.

His hand flew up.

Her eyes widened, and she flinched. The unfamiliar atmosphere returned. It left Chizuru quaking on her feet and Ryu with a steely look in his eyes. The violent hand, so unspeakably foreign, came to rest on her shoulder; it was gentle.

"I can act too, you know."


	3. Avoiding You

_"Why won't you tell me?"_

_Pain in her chest._

_"You always tell me these things. What's different now?"_

_"It's because you already know the answer."_

Since that conversation, she hadn't been able to look him in the eye. It was too confusing to be around Ryu anymore.

He knew he would suffer for it; for bringing it up again. But he wanted; needed to remind her. It was no secret that Ryu could choose from any girl that he wished, if he'd only muster up the energy. But there was only one girl that he wanted, and already they were shoulder to shoulder most every day.

She avoided him. And still, she foud him at the most unexpected times: accross the street on his jog when she headed out to grab some groceries; leaning against a wall on her route to class. During school she felt his eyes on her; knew that he wasn't paying attention to the lesson because of her. Because of him, she wasn't paying attention either.

Skirting confrontation was the coward's path, but why should she do otherwise when confrontation was so terrifying?

Following the water's current was the way of the man with no ambition, but why should he pursue the finger he was wrapped around?

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting, Slipping, Falling,

Crash


	4. She Loves Me Not

An end is always a beginning. Always.

_She loves me, she loves me not. She loves me, she loves me not._

How he wished he were young and foolish; to be able to trust that fate had placed all of his answers in the petals of a daisy.

_He loves me truly, he _thinks_ he does. He loves me truly, he _thinks_ he does. He loves me truly..._

How she wished the daisies would give her the answers she wanted to hear!

Frustrated, she threw the flowers to the ground and buried her face in her knees. In a moment she found her hand had again wandered to the cool grass; her fingers again sought the flower of fate. If only she could find the _right_ one, it would then tell her the truth.

And he saw her, picking daisies; pulling petals in the shade of a tree.

So he picked one, too.

The petals, they were even.

_She loves me not._

He was going to drop it, then and there, but it seemed such a shame not to crush the petal of his fate. Fiercely, he straightened his cap, before roughly jerking the offending white appendage off the flower.

And there it was.

The tiniest, softest, most beautiful thing he'd ever seen...a stunted silken petal, which had hidden itself from sight beneath the others.

_She loves me. She loves me. She loves me._

Ryu fell to his knees as the color drained from his face.

"She loves me," he whispered.


	5. The Unlike You I Love

Sanada Ryu was not an ostentatious person.

He was not loud.

**_If I speak, I might miss something she says_**

He took life slowly.

**_If I go too quickly, I will not be able to take in everything she does_**

he was not pushy or imposing.

**_If I force myself on her, I will deny her the chance to come to me in her own time_**

Most of all, Sanada Ryu did not mask himself with many faces.

**_If I do not allow her to see my heart, I will deny her the ability to make the correct decision_**

Because _that_ was how much he loved Yoshida Chizuru.

In some ways, Chizu was exactly Ryu's opposite.

She was loud.

_If I speak loudly all the time, nobody will hear what my heart says_

**_Little knows she __that her words are the wellspring of her heart_**

Chizu lived life like she planned to be all through with it before she was even old enough to drink.

_If I don't try everything there is, I might never find the one thing I was meant to discover_

**_Does she not believe that such a thing will come to _her_?_**

With fiery loyalty and itching curiosity, Chizuru made anyone's business her own.

_If _somebody_ doesn't get under my friends' skin when they need it, who will?_

**_It would be obsessive to admit _this_ the reason I never volunteer information. So I shan't._**

Unlike Ryu, Chizu _will_ wear faces.

_I must protect my friends from my own unwelcome pains, fears, confusion, and disappointments_

**_Ah, Chizuru, but your faces always fail. For this I am glad, because I know that_ ****this_ is how much Chizuru loves _Me.**


	6. Small Things

If Ryu could go on a date with Chizuru, he would make it the best day ever.

He would blindfold her and take her someplace far away and exotic, so he could see her surprise. They would eat at a famous restaurant by candlelight and try foreign dishes. There would be fireworks. Lots of them! and Chizu would smile the whole time. He'd take her to a sporting event so he could witness her fanatic passions also. They'd do something exciting; parachuting...ziplining! They'd go see dangerous animals and attend the midnight premier of a horror film. He wanted to see Chizu's scared face, too.

Ryu knew he would never take Chizuru on a date like that-it was only a fantasy of his, distinctly separate from the oftentimes quaint reality of the life they lived. The worth in his life was always found in the small things. A touch, her smile; living day to day by her side. Life need not be exciting for love to be so. Ergo, patience.

Her resolve was slipping.

Chizu tried to live every day with Ryu as she had lived them before, but now she was obliged to notice him _acutely_, and in an unfamiliar light that hurt her eyes and tugged at her heartstrings.

Everything had more meaning.

Before, when Ryu smiled, tilting his head down and peering up through his eyelashes, it was because he was happy, because life was good, or because something was amusing.

Now, Chizu noticed that Ryu only really smiled at her.

Before, Chizu could blame his poor marks on his tendency to stare out the window and daydream during class, slouching forward and cupping his neck with one large hand.

Now, she seemed to catch him staring at _her_ as he daydreamed equally as often, if not more.

Before, when Ryu did things for her or took liberties with her, it was his obligation and right as a friend and brother; acting with shoulders squared and an easy heart.

Now, it was his delight and his sweet pleasure to act thus as a suitor, willing and urgent.

Before, when Ryu touched her, it was as a normal contact between friends and siblings.

Now, she understood that each small contact represented his deep affection: a hand on her shoulder, fingers through her hair; a comforting body on which to lean and find rest.

Deeply and longsufferingly, Ryu was in love.

Startlingly; impossibly, Chizu feared she once again had sidled up along such a path.


	7. Feelings of Uncertainty

Walking together in the cool of dusk, the two found that normal feelings of anxiety, overattentiveness, and nervousness which they had recently come to associate with the other's company were thickly overlain with a layer of peace. Breathing; just breathing the cool, crisp air of the starry fall evening sent an essence of purity and clarity into the body and mind. Infused with feelings of well-being and an appreciation for life's commonplace functions, Ryu and his somewhat jittery companion contemplated the night.

On a night like this, Ryu was overwhelmed with unconditional love for the girl beside him. With a sad sort of certainty, he did not allow himself to believe that she could also love him as he loved her. After all, he knew the scope of his love. It was a lot to ask.

So, he was surprised when it was her shoulder that pressed up against his. He glanced at her, questioningly. Head down, she had sidled up to him and gingerly took hold of the cuff of his sleeve. Bemused, he grinned.

he startled her by completing the motion; enveloping her small hand in his large one and lacing their fingers together like such contact was something he initiated frequently. In actuality, it could not be further from the truth, however he wanted to show Chizuru that he had confidence in his affection, no, his _love_ for her person. He wanted her to see that he believed in their compatibility; that it was natural to hold Chizuru's hand. Because then, if she ever came close to feeling the same way about him, it would be easy for her to have confidence, too. The man must lead, after all.

Their proximity was daunting, but he was pleased to feel Chizuru's hand returning the pressure with which he held hers; albeit tentatively. She slowed and then paused in her stride. Her head snapped upward.

"Ryu."

"Hn."

"I think...I think Ryu...I think I'm confused."

Never one for words, he looked at her inquisitively, prompting her to continue with his eyes. He gently directed the hair away from her eyes, to better read her expression. Chizu appeared as though she wished to continue, but no words escaped her lips.

"I love you, Chizuru."

"Just stop it! That's why I'm confused!" Her explosiveness didn't faze him.

"Ryu keeps sending me all these confusing emotions, and I don't know how to feel about them, and everything's getting so mixed up in my head that I can't even tell what are my feelings and what are Ryu's anymore. I just...I wish that you never made me think about such weird things!"

She ripped her hand away from his and struck out, her violent streak glaring viciously through the fabric of her normally morality-tinted person. He caught her strike with precision and ease before it met its mark, his lithe muscles enjoying the feel of her strength in opposition to his own. Chizu struggled bitterly, but inevitably broke down.

"I...I don't know what to do anymore." Her figure trembled, drained of energy. She slumped forward into his arms; onto his chest.

"I think I'm in love with Ryu," she squeaked, her voice breaking into strained sobs. She pounded his chest pathetically with one fist. Pensieve, he considered her.

She made an incoherent sound to which he didn't know how to reply. Exasperated, she snatched his arms and wrapped them around her. Ryu readily complied. They stood like that for a while.

"Chizuru...If you love me, I'm glad. But even if you decide you don't, I love you. Not because of the way you look, or appear to others, but because you are Chizuru."

She pressed herself closer to him. Her sobs had quieted.

"Thank you," she whispered.


	8. Missing You

A month had passed since Ryu went off to University. Even though she spent her days at Uncle's, In the hustle and bustle of the ramen shop, the weeks seemed to grow increasingly lonely with his absence. To top it off, she had been losing sleep. She didn't feel tired. But she didn't feel awake, either. Distracted, Chizu yelped as she ruined another bowl of ramen by letting the grease-cloth dip into the broth.

"Careful, Chizu-chan! That's the third bowl today!"

"I know, Uncle. I'm sorry. My head's just not here today."

"Are you tired?" He asked, concerned. He mopped the sweat off his brow with the corner of his apron. "Maybe you should turn in early and get some rest."

Chizu glanced uncertainly at the customers occupying the shop.

"I can take care of them," He assured her. "Not many people come after dinner, just the odd late worker here and there."

"Well, okay." Chizu sighed. "I guess I'm pretty tired." She wiped her forehead as well.

"In that case, why don't you stay the night? You can have Ryu's room. Feel free to use the bath, too. It's hotter than a forge in here."

Chizu smiled. "Thank you, Uncle. I think I will stay. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all!" The man grinned. "You're the daughter I never had."

Smiling wearily, Chizu nodded and thanked him, ascending into the house. She did use the bath, and boy did it feel good. Uncle was right, some days she felt more like a blacksmith's apprentice than a ramen chef's apprentice. Washing all traces of grease and sweat thoroughly from her body, she then faced a dilemma. All of her clothes were dirty, and she really didn't want to put them back on.

"Well...Ryu wouldn't mind if I borrowed something."

She tiptoed out of the bathroom in only a towel, carrying her dirty things at arm's length. Safely in Ryu's room, she pillaged his closet and drawers until a suitable ensemble was found. She settled on a huge thin acrylic sweater, well-worn, threadbare, and most importantly, soft. She snagged a pair of Ryu's basketball shorts as well (they reached her knees!) and wearily crawled into bed.

Wearing Ryu's clothes, and drawing his blankets about her body, she took comfort in the embrace of his scent, which still lingered in the disused room. Burying her head in his pillow, she fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.

* * *

><p>Finally, Ryu thought, he was home. He hadn't called in advance because he wanted to surprise Chizuru, and he knew his father couldn't keep such a secret from her to save his life. He crept inside, extremely tired. University proved taxing, and though he missed Chizuru, all he really wanted at the moment was a good night's sleep. The house was dark and quiet.<p>

He removed his shoes, ascended the stairs, approached his door, and stepped in something cold and damp. Glancing down, by the light of a streetlamp streaming through the hall window he could see water on the floor, just a few drips, strewn between the bathroom and...his bedroom. Curious.

Ryu reached out and opened the door. The silhouette on his bed emerged slowly as he waited for his eyes to adjust. First a shape, then the wrinkles of bedclothes, then the frame of a woman that he knew all too well. He approached the bed, wondering if this was another dream.

"Chizuru?"

She did not stir.

Ryu knelt by the mattress and gently stroked her hair. It was damp. That explained the water. He tucked some loose pieces behind her ear.

"Chizuru? What are you doing in my bed?"

She stirred a little.

Ryu rubbed her shoulder rhythmically, gently rocking her. She was a sound sleeper.

"Chizuru?"

This time, she opened her eyes.

"Wha...Ryu?" Her eyes opened fully and she sat up too quickly, making her head spin.

"What are you doing in my bed, Chizuru?"

She didn't answer his question. Her eyes watered. She smacked him on the shoulder.

"I missed you, darn you!"

Chizuru threw her arms around his neck. Ryu's mouth twitched as he returned the embrace. She felt thinner. bone-weary. He frowned, pressing his face to the crook of her neck, inhaling the scent of her skin.

"I missed you, too."

Chizu's face flushed when Ryu changed in front of her unabashedly, but she couldn't think of any outraged retorts.

Pulling back the covers, he stepped clean over her and slid in beside her on the narrow mattress.

"Why didn't you just get in on the other side?" She inquired, finding her voice.

"Because this is how we always sleep." He replied, as though the answer was obvious.

Chizu blanched as she remembered all the other times she'd shared a bed with Ryu. Sleeping with a boy all the time? Was she really that much of a slut?

Chizu smacked Ryu on the arm again.

"And what was that for?"

"For implying that I'm a loose woman."

Ryu was silent for a moment.

"Only if you sleep with more than one man."

"WHAT?! I'd never! ...!"

"Good."

Furious, she flopped back onto the bed and pressed as closely to his chest as possible. His muscles felt a bit firmer...his new coaches must be working him hard. She sighed and made herself comfortable, closing her eyes. As they drifted off to sleep she felt it necessary to interject one more time.

"You're infuriating, Ryu."

"I love you too, Chizuru."

* * *

><p><strong>Um...<em>AHEM!<em> Why aren't you reviewing? ;)**


	9. How Breakfasts Grow Cold

Chizu yawned as she tended the omelette in the early morning glow. The gentle heat rising from the stove warmed her in the chilly morning air. She scratched her left ankle with her right foot and rubbed the sleep from her eyes yet again. Nudging the omelette with a spatula, she turned the stove to 'low' and started the coffee pot, the room quickly filling with the warm smell of roasted grounds.

Returning to the omelette once more, she smiled as the memories of last night resurfaced in her mind. She'd woken curled against Ryu, his face pressed to her neck, arms curled about her in sleep so intimately as to make even the experienced lover blush and the most prudent nun marvel at their innocence. Disentangling herself from him without also waking him proved a challenge, but in the end she was triumphant, and breakfast was started. They had only slept and nothing more, but her heart did little fluttering hiccups in her chest at the memory. Yes, she did smile when she remembered that night, sleeping and waking, every bit of it sweet as honey and mild as milk. It was a small, secret smile-not one she'd ever let anyone see.

So Chizu was startled when, all the sudden, a pair of arms wrapped her from behind. Starting, she nearly dropped her spatula.

"Careful, bird. You'll burn yourself." Ryu wrapped her hands in his larger ones, planting a kiss on her mussed hair. He nuzzled the crook of her neck, causing a blush to rise in her face.

"Off, you, or the omelette will burn," she scolded, feigning annoyance. Ryu only smirked. Manipulating her hands, he carefully folded the omelette and cut the finished product in half with the tip of the spatula. Chizu rolled her eyes and squirmed away from his grasp, opening the cabinets to fetch the dishes. As she retrieved the plates, Ryu was behind her once more, this time reaching for the mugs and glasses. Coffee and juice he poured, setting the table as Chizu transferred the omelette halves to the plates, along with a fat slice of melon and a small bunch of grapes each. Finally, they sat.

"Itadakimasu."

"Is it any good?"

"Lovely."

Ryu was not looking at the food.

"I was afraid it might turn out badly, to be honest."

"...turned out wonderfully. And lovely."

Ryu was still not looking at the food.

"What? I was more concerned with the taste, even though aesthetics are important..."

"I wouldn't mind a taste."

Ryu's eyes were far from his own plate.

"...But you've been eating...?"

"May I kiss you?"

"..."

Privacy is a scarce thing. If it's not too telling to say so, the omelette grew cold that morning.


End file.
